


Without Words

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will I be ever be able to say what I really feel?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Metronome"

The closing rifts of "Promise" were beginning to fade, the sound reverberating in the practice room as the band finished their song. The blond drummer grinned in satisfaction, acknowledging the person behind the piano.

"Thanks for helping us out in practice, Inoo-chan," he said, putting down his drumsticks and wiping his sweat off with a towel placed in a nearby chair.

"That's because Fujigaya-kun and Tamamori-kun asked me if I can play for you guys in your practice; I'm glad I could help," Inoo replied, focusing on the music sheets and not noticing the stifled laughter and amused glances Fujigaya and Tamamori were giving to the blushing Hikaru.

"That's... er... yeah, you're a lifesaver," Hikaru lamely filled in, ignoring how Tamamori was facepalming behind Inoo. Fujigaya cleared his throat and checked his watch.

"Ah Yuta, we have to go. Kitayama-chi said we have a meeting," he said, pulling the younger guy by the arm.  
"Huh? I thought that's not for two hours--ow! Oh. Right. Um, sorry guys, we have to go," Tamamori said, rubbing the spot where Fujigaya elbowed his stomach as they were leaving. With hurried goodbyes and suspicious pats on Hikaru's back, the two older guys exited the room and left the drummer and the pianist alone. Inoo smiled at Hikaru and resumed his study of the music sheets in front of him. Swallowing his nervousness, Hikaru stood up and went to sit next to Inoo on the piano bench, playing with the piano keys to give his hands something to do. Inoo looked surprised for a moment, but smiled at Hikaru all the same. Hikaru returned his smile, feeling like he was about to explode.

_If only he knew how fast my heart is going in my chest right now._

"Since we're here anyway, do you want to practice some songs?" Inoo asked. Hikaru nodded, watching as he sifted through the sheet music of A.N.JELL songs in front of him. "Ah, here!"

Hikaru looked at sheet music that Inoo had put in front of the pile and read the title at the top of the page.

_Alone_

"Um Inoo-chan, I can't exactly play drums to that," Hikaru said, making Inoo laugh.

"Play it on the guitar then, it's good for practice anyway. I'll play along with the piano; I've been wanting to try playing this," Inoo said excitedly.

"You're persistent, aren't you," Hikaru said with a laugh. Inoo responded with a thumbs up and a smile that did funny things to Hikaru's heart. He stared at Inoo, his thoughts running wild. Fujigaya and Tamamori calling Inoo for practice, and eventually leaving the two of them alone. Their pointed glances at Inoo's and then at his direction. And that impromptu pep talk about confessing that the two older guys gave him just before Inoo arrived.

_"Will I be ever be able to say what I really feel?"_ he asked himself.

"Hikaru-kun...?" Inoo asked uncertainly. Hikaru started, jumping out of the piano seat. He laughed nervously, turning his back to get the guitar that Tamamori was using earlier and trying to hide the fact that blood was rushing up in his face in his embarrassment.

"Uhm, sorry. Should we start?" he asked, trying to dispell his awkwardness. Thankfully Inoo didn't seem to mind as he nodded his head in assent, stretching the fingers of his hands to warm up. Inoo set the metronome on the table next to him in motion, and nodded at Hikaru's direction for his cue to start. Counting off silently in his head, Hikaru looks at the metronome and paced himself to the instrument's steadily swinging hand. After a quiet moment he begins to strum the strings, his hair falling softly across his forehead as he leaned over his guitar. He clears his throat, his voice shaky but steadily increasing in volume as he sings.

_会いたくてずっと　触れたくてもっと_  
I always wanted to meet you, get to know you better  
君の横顔　きれいな指先  
Your face seen from the side, those beautiful fingertips  
なぜ？　遠ざかっていくの  
Why are you so far away?

And another voice takes over, soft yet steady and gentle and warming to the heart, a warmth that made him want to hold it in his arms and never let it go. His fingers go on autopilot, strumming the chords he had memorized by heart as he drank in the sight of Inoo playing the piano and singing along... thinking on how he can slow down time and carry this moment in his heart forever.

_瞳閉じても　耳負債でも_  
Even if I shut my eyes, and block out my ears  
はにかむ笑顔　あたたかな記憶  
Your shy smile brings up warm memories  
今も　忘れられないよ  
That, even now, I cannot forget

Then their voices met, harmonizing naturally and melding into a tune not quite like the original song. It was rough at places and they hit a few sharps and flats along the way, but it was a song that, strangely, was something that suited the both of them. At that moment, rules and common sense were unconsciously cast aside, and all that mattered was the emotions that they have left unsaid until then.

_愛だけをそっと教えて　ねえどうしてサヨナラなの？_  
Softly teach me about love, why do we have to say goodbye?  
言葉もなく　流れる時間　胸が張り裂けそう  
Without words, the current of time makes my chest ache  
愛だけをそっと与えて　ねえどうして消えてゆくの？  
Only give me your love, why are you disappearing?  
捨てられない　あの日々　答えもないまま  
Those abandoned days when I had no answer  
見つめてるよ  
I'll look at it

Inoo's voice faltered, and Hikaru realized that they have been staring at each other all along. Inoo coughed and looked down, letting Hikaru sing the rest of the song while he played the piano. He fixed his gaze on the metronome, the small instrument steadily keeping pace as he tried to keep his heart in check. As the song ended and the last notes faded into space, Inoo finally looked up... and met Hikaru's eyes.

"That was perfect... Thanks for playing that with me, Hikaru-kun; it's really a nice song," he said, pushing the awkward bubble that was his emotions aside.

"It wasn't just a song." Hikaru whispered.

"Pardon?" Inoo asked... unsure if his heart was getting ahead of him... or if everything was really happening. Hikaru sighed and stood up, putting down his guitar and making his way to Inoo.

"That song... it wasn't just a song for me..."

"W-what are you talking about, HIkaru-kun?" he asked nervously. He could feel his heartbeat gaining speed, and he breathed quickly, trying to pace himself with the metronome quietly ticking away beside him. Afraid that he would lose control, he focused on the instrument. Scared that if he did meet Hikaru's eyes, he will say something that he would regret. Until Hikaru extended his hand and brought the metronome to a stop. Until their eyes met, and the he knew he was a goner.

"That song, it was me trying to tell you something... something that would probably make you hate me for the rest of my life. Can I say sorry, first of all?"

"Before that... can I just say something? Before I lose courage."

"W-wait--"

"I love you, Hikaru-kun. I've always had. Before, I never knew why my heart beat faster all of a sudden. And then I realize that all those times... I was with you. That song earlier, I felt my heart went faster again. And then I realized that the song was all I ever wanted to say and more..."

Hikaru was silent for a long time after Inoo spoke. The latter grew nervous, not knowing how he would react. A deep breath. A cough to clear his throat. And then finally, a voice. And words.

"Thak you."

A hug.

"Thank you... for saying the things I couldn't say."

A sigh of relief.

"And I love you too. You just got to say it first. I never was sure of how you felt, so I tried to show you without words... I guessed it worked?"

A tear of happiness quickly wiped away.

"You oblivios blockhead." Inoo said with a weak laugh. Hikaru broke their hug and smiled shyly at Inoo.

"I'm not! I'm just trying to be a gentleman. And it wasn't like you weren't completely clueless as well," Hikaru shot back. They were quiet for a moment, and then both of them started laughing.

It was unbelievable, the relief that the both of them felt, and the happy realization that both of them felt the same.

Another hug, this time tighter, warmer. No words. Just emotions, maybe some internal background music going on, but then it was love. No need for complicated explanations.

"We should go home. Fujigaya-kun and Tamamori-kun are probably waiting to ambush you somewhere."

"Yeah, we should... wait, you knew they were planning something?"

"I could guess, with all the winking they were doing."

"I'm going to hide their hair irons when I see them on set tomorrow. And I'm pretty sure Kitayama's part of the planning... and the bets."

"Whatever they did worked, so let them off this time?"

"...Oh, alright."

 


End file.
